In exploration for hydrocarbons, knowledge of properties of earth formations is important for being able to locate and characterize reservoirs of oil and gas. Measuring properties of earth formations, such as the location and properties of various structures, allows for the identification of such reservoirs, their potential for hydrocarbon production, and optimization of production techniques.
Optical interferometers are used in a variety of applications in the energy industry. Interferometers can be incorporated in downhole tools to measure properties such as fluid pressure, gravity and vibration. For example, gravitational measurements are performed to measure formation properties such as rock type and evaluate potential hydrocarbon reservoirs.